powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Feral Force
Power Rangers: Feral Force is the sequel series of Chris Stockwell's first series Cyber Force it contains 51 episodes, creating its own footage for the entire show with it combining several things from several sentais with some even saying that Chris has went so crazy from trying to make a perfect second season that he has resorted to doing a sequel season of Cyber Force combining so many elements from so many sentai seasons to try and make it fit like a puzzle where all of the pieces are the same piece with him using a hammer called The Creative Mind to force all of these pieces together till it turned into what he calls a masterpiece. Because of this, Disney saw that Chris had gone crazy so they fired him from making the next season, making him unable to make his season until the rights to the series were bought by Fox and gave Chris the right to make the next season meaning he could finally make his insane dream come true. And by this time he had calmed down and was ready to do the series again. But then he saw the puzzle that he mashed together and he thought that making a good season out of it was impossible but he worked hard with it, creating a somehow great season with him being given a large budget to make it. 'Plot' 8 years after the crisis in Ukopia City, everything seems at peace on earth. But in a distant galaxy far away in the Carbok Galaxy, a planetary warlord by the name Sandaaru, a shark themed ninja alien who with his 2 closest allies, General Malmax and Doctor Noir, traveled across the universe for years in search of sacred artifacts building up the Saandaru Collection, which give off great power, which Sandaaru used to take over his home galaxy as a unstoppable tyrant until years later when Sandaaru is getting old although it doesn’t appear to be since his race’s bodies don’t physically age from the outside but on the inside. So Sandaaru decides to retire but since he doesn’t have a heir, he decides to choose one of his allies to rule for him after he retires, with Malmax and Noir both being machines with them not being able to age. So then Sandaaru holds a retirement party where he plans to make his decision. But during the party, 3 human like aliens by the name of Amu, Tusk, and Bud sneak into Sandaaru’s palace and they steal his collection of artifacts and a ship as they plan to take the artifacts to the planet earth in order to hide all of them where nobody, not even Sandaaru could find them. Then they get noticed escaping the planet on the ship and soon, Sandaaru’s forces are on their tale and as soon as they reach earth, they have a chance to shoot them down and they take it, causing the ship to crash into earth’s atmosphere with all of the artifacts except for 1 to spread across the earth then the ship crashes on earth with Tusk and Amu waking up outside of the ship which crashed near a government site with Bud nowhere to be seen and soon soldiers surround them and the 2 ask for help and then the soldiers bring the 2 inside the site where we find it is where a new kind of Cube Technology is being tested with it being privately funded by none other than Alexander Gradford where they explain the situation and how Sandaaru’s forces are going to invade earth to find the artifacts in his collection. Then the 2 present one of the artifacts to Alexander, the Spiritual Cube which opens up when Alexander is near then he looks inside and is then starts seeing a vision of a realm inhabited by a species called Zyumans who explain that they are beings that embody the spirits of different animals and are the keepers of a power called Zyu-Energy have been trapped inside of the box for centuries, so long so they warped the reality inside the box into a utopia they don’t even wanna leave, but when they hear the threat that comes to earth, Alexander wakes up and the Zyumans use the Zyu-Energy and their animal spirits to form orbs which contain the beings, to which they tell Alexander telepathically that Alexander could use the power of them to form a new generation of warriors to help protect the planet and to get the pieces of the artifact before Sandaaru. So, using cyber technology, the new cube technology, morphing grid energy, and the power within the orbs to create new armor, weapons, tools, zords, and powers for the next generation of Rangers. During this, Sandaaru gets furious over the loss over his artifacts and has his Malmax and Doctor Noir form 2 separate armies of monsters and whichever of the two allies gets him all of his artifacts back and destroys the people who stole the artifacts from him, he’ll make that person the one who will replace them after he retires, not retiring until his artifacts are brought back to him. So both men send armies of ant like foot soldiers called Ant-Droids and special monsters called Beast-Borgs, which are androids created and then infused with the power of animal spirits using the Spiritual Cube, to find the artifacts, with the first city they search being Ukopia City, where Thea who has become a politician and martial arts teacher on Saturdays with her running for mayor of Ukopia City, Jack who has inherited his mother’s company and has become a Steve Jobs like character for his company and has become the husband of Thea, and Casey who after graduating from Harvard, eventually decided to join the CIA and has come back to town to celebrate the anniversary of The Cyber Force saving Ukopia City. There they get attacked and the 3 work together to try and fight the forces of Malmax and Doctor Noir but they are defeated until they are saved by Tusk and Amu who show up as the new Feral Force Green and White Ranger. The 5 fight together with Tusk eventually handing the 3 morphers saying that their gifts from Alexander and the 3 activate them with Casey becoming The Red Ranger, Jack becoming the Yellow Ranger, and Thea becoming the Blue Ranger then they all combat the 2 armies with Malmax and Doctor Noir retreating because of them not being prepared. They all return to the army base where Alexander explains the situation and then seeing the need for their planet to be saved again, Casey, Thea, and Jack accepting the chance of becoming rangers again, right as Sandaaru attacks the army base alone, being able to figure out what happened and decimated the base, defeating the rangers single handedly with it ending with Sandaaru grabbing the Spiritual Cube and then goes to the zords containing the power of the Zyumans and presses a button on it, opening it and sending a dark energy to them while the orbs of the Zyumans are attached to them, causing the gorilla, mogura, kirin, kuma, panda, komori, condor, whale, octopus. Here we learn that the Spiritual Cube is a artifact that contains several pocket dimensions, and is able to suck anything in those pocket dimensions or is able to release those things and apparently a long time ago, Sandaaru found a dark version of Zyu-Energy that corrupted machines and made those machines be under the control of the one that controls the Dark Zyu-Energy and since the orbs that gave these zords their power are inside of them, and since Sandaaru was the one that controlled the Dark Zyu-Energy he now controls the zords and then he leaves with them right after he gives all of the rangers and Alexander a option to give up and submit to the invasion of their planet or they will meet definite destruction. They all reawaken, and they regroup in a new base, a bunker under Gradford Industries, which will be their new command center. Then, despite Sandaaru’s warnings, The Rangers decide to keep on fighting, to recover and possibly destroy all of the artifacts before Sandaaru gets ahold of them, recover all of the Zyumans and the Cube Zords and free them from Sandaaru’s control as the POWER RANGERS: FERAL FORCE! 'Characters' 'Rangers (Templates by Starlina)' 'Side Characters' 'Humans and Machines' *Alexander Gradford *Cameron Sneedly *Cassandra Niller *Chris Greenwood *Data 'Zyhumans (known)' *Wing *Trunk *Perle (Cyberverse) *Baynine *Howler *Steedeno *Zebrenox *Leo (Cyberverse) *Tigrene *Larry (Cyberverse) *Hippotop *Pandi *Porkquinn *Aligatos *Cocodine *Master Shell *Rhinox *Sela (Cyberverse) *Walrisius *Cetus (Cyberverse) 'Past Rangers' 'Villains' *Sandaaru Armada **Sandaaru ***Doctor Noir ****Probabilitoad ****Slugelangelo ****Pengtheif ****Elkletric ****Lightfleed ****Screampaca ****Snipechin ****Longpir ****Steelopotamus ****Bubblecheeks ****Stoneage ****Swallowcane ****Splitamole ****Overslither ****Foggatee ****Sneakoo ****Experiment ##927 ****Bullsenburner ***Malmax ****Scratch ****Sharkshift ****Man-Eater ****Peaslime ****Otterard ****Poundaco ****Mantamind ****Driveopus ****Tsunami Fish ****Hypno Cluck ****Stench ****Wallberus ****Mindpecker ****Lobstar ****Monking ****Lifefang ****Killwi 'Foot Soldiers' *Ant-Droids *'Returning Villain' **Malware **Sceleon Arsenal 'Transformation Devices' *Feral Morpher◆◆◆◆◆ *Tri-Spirit Morpher◆ *Whale Morpher◆ *Omega Wing Morpher◆ 'Individual Weapons & Team Weapons' *Bird Blade◆◆ *Tri-Spirit GunRod◆ 'Sidearms' *Feral Buster◆◆◆◆◆ 'Zords' *Ultimate Feral Megazord **Ultra Feral Megazord ***Feral Fighter Megazord-Bear/Panda Ax / ****Feral Fighter Megazord *****Feral Prime Megazord-Giraffe Cannon ******Feral Prime Megazord *******Eagle Cubezord *******Shark Cubezord *******Lion Cubezord ******Giraffe Cubezord *****Feral Megazord-Mole Drill ******Feral Megazord *******Gorilla Cubezord *******Tiger Cubezord *******Elephant Cubezord ******Mole Cubezord ****Bear Cubezord /Panda Royalzord ***Tri-Spirit Megazord-Bat Boomerang ****Tri-Spirit Megazord *****Crocodile Cubezord *****Wolf Cubezord *****Rhino Cubezord ******Bat Cubezord **Whale Cubezord/Cetacean Megazord *Condor Cubezord / Nike Megazord Auxillary *Octopus Cubezord *Zebra Cubezord *Platypus Cubezord *Leopard Cubezord *Owl Cubezord Alternate Combinations *Great Rampage Megazord *Great Rampage Megazord-Giraffe Cannon *Elephant Rampage Megazord *Tiger Rampage Megazord *Croc Rampage Megazord *Wild Rampage Megazord *Wolf Rampage Megazord *Predator Rampage Megazord *Power Rampage Megazord *Grand Jungle Megazord *Grand Jungle Megazord-Mole Drill *Lion Jungle Megazord *Shark Jungle Megazord *Croc Jungle Megazord *Wild Jungle Megazord *Wolf Jungle Megazord *Predator Jungle Megazord *Power Jungle Megazord *Victory Nike Megazord *Shark Growl Megazord *Lion Growl Megazord *Croc Growl Megazord *Wild Growl Megazord *Wolf Growl Megazord *Predator Growl Megazord *Power Growl Megazord Category:Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger Category:Sentai Adaptations